Finding Love Again
by Ain'tNobodyGotTimeFoDat
Summary: When JJ is left upset and angry over her break up with Emily, she goes to a bar to relax. However, when she bumps into Agent Tanya Mays, will she find love again? JJ/Tanya, JJ/Agent Mays, slight JJ/Emily, Femslash, Includes whole team
1. Agent Tanya Mays

**Set in Season 9 a few days after Episode 3, the one Agent Mays (Eva LaRue) was in. Will and Henry never happened. Emily never left but Alex still joined the team. JJ is a profiler.**

* * *

JJ sat in a quiet bar drinking her way through glasses of scotch. She always came to this bar when she needed to think or block everything out. She had come straight from work so she was still wearing her suit and shirt. She took off her blazer, rolled the sleeves of her white shirt up to her elbows and undone a couple of buttons on the shirt to make herself more comfortable. JJ rested her elbows on the table, swirled the scotch in its glass and sighed as she thought about the events that transpired nearly 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_JJ sat at home finishing off a few case reports when she heard a knock at the door and she was pretty sure she knew who it was. She opened the door to see a stressed looking Emily standing on her doorsteps. JJ quickly pulled her girlfriend, well she couldn't even say that; she was more like a secret lover, inside her house. _

"_What's wrong Em?" JJ said leaning in for a gentle kiss but Emily quickly pulled away and JJ couldn't help but show the hurt on her face._

"_We can't do this anymore JJ." Emily said before looking down at her hand._

"_W-what?" JJ's voiced cracked slightly at the statement from Emily._

"_I can't leave Adam, I love him, I-I can't just destroy that. I'm not gay, I-I don't love you." Emily said with the slightest hint of regret in her voice._

_JJ was shocked to say the least. Emily had told her she was in love with her when they began their affair 8 months ago and that she would leave her husband eventually but it was, in her words, "never the right time". Emily had made all of these promises to JJ and now they were broken in an instant. JJ couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised really. Emily never wanted them to be seen showing any sort of affection in public not even as friends, she never spoke to her more than professionally at work, when their eyes would lock with each other she always looked away as quickly as possible and if they accidentally brushed hands or arms Emily would jump away as if burnt. It all hit JJ in an instant at how much she had been used by the woman she loved but obviously didn't love her back. But no matter how much she was hurting she wouldn't give Emily the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she put her mask back in place and her walls up._

"_Ok." JJ said not even going to beg Emily to give their relationship a chance when she was so ashamed of them. "Please leave." JJ said and turned around walking back into the lounge. There was no movement in the hall for a while and JJ briefly wondered if Emily was having second thoughts about ending things but that thought was erased when she heard the front door closing. _

_End Flashback_

That was almost 3 weeks ago and all the hurt and pain she felt quickly morphed into anger as the days passed. She was angry at Emily for how she treated her but more angry with herself for letting herself be put in that situation. Emily was distant at work but that wasn't much different to how she usually was with JJ when they were together. JJ was shook out of her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Agent Jareau?" a voice asked from behind her and JJ swiveled around on the bar stool to see who it was. She was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman, with olive skin, light brown hair, the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. JJ was snapped out of her staring when she realised who it was.

"Agent Mays, good to see you again." JJ smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Just call me Tanya." she said before sitting down next to JJ.

"Then just call me JJ." JJ replied before taking another moment to appreciate the beauty of this woman. "What are doing here in Virginia?" JJ asked taking another sip of scotch.

"I've been transferred to the counter-terrorism unit in the FBI headquarters in Quantico, that's where you are right?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." JJ smirked cheekily, genuinely please she'd been seeing Tanya more often. Tanya just smiled shyly in reply.

"Can I get you a drink Tanya?" JJ asked and Tanya almost shivered when she heard JJ saying her name. "Sure, thanks. Vodka diet coke." Tanya answered and JJ called the bartender over.

The bartender practically leered at Tanya and JJ could tell she was uncomfortable so JJ moved slightly closer to the brunette. "A glass of scotch for me and a vodka diet coke for my girlfriend" JJ said, the tone in her voice warning the bartender to back off. Tanya looked shocked for a few seconds but quickly recovered. The bartender nodded quickly before pouring their drinks and scampering to the other end of the bar.

"Thanks for that." Tanya said appreciatively to JJ.

"No problem, he was giving me the creeps." JJ said glad she hadn't over stepped the mark before moving back to her original position on the bar stool even though she wanted to stay close to Tanya. Tanya leaned forward to rest her arms on the bar, JJs eyes were instantly drawn to her chest as she got an ample view of her cleavage and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Long day?" Tanya asked pointed to the scotch JJ had in her hands. Tanya was drawn to the way her muscles flexed in her forearms as she swirled the glass of scotch and the creamy skin that was on display where JJ's shirt had been unbuttoned.

JJ laughed bitterly. "More like long 8 months." She muttered.

Tanya just raised an eyebrow. "I might be able to help, an impartial ear." She said partly joking but she really wanted to know more about JJ.

JJ's first response was to say "no" or "I'm fine" but she realised it might help to get it off her chest. She took another sip of her scotch and made eye contact with Tanya. "About 8 months ago I started a relationship with a woman I work with." Tanya raised her eyebrows. "I know." JJ sighed knowing what Tanya would be thinking. "She was not only straight and a great friend but she was married as well." JJ continued. "I was totally in love with her for years and always kept my feelings hidden. It changed when she came to my hotel room after a rough case one night."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Kiss

_Flashback_

_JJ heard a knock on her hotel room door just as she was about to go to sleep and she opened it to find Emily standing, her eyes wild. JJ immediately pulled her gently into the room knowing something was wrong, before she could ask, Emily pulled JJ to her and kissed her fiercely. JJ was stunned for a moment and then pushed Emily away reluctantly._

"_JJ, just tonight, I need to feel." Emily said almost pleadingly and her voice held the pain she felt about their latest case involving those children._

_JJ swallowed hard. This was what she had wanted for years but she didn't want to take advantage of Emily. She was about to reply when Emily spoke again._

"_Please." Emily whispered and JJ couldn't say no. She couldn't stand to see Emily in any kind of pain, she would do anything to make her feel better. JJ nodded, pulled Emily into another kiss and tried to ignore Emily's earlier words of 'just tonight'._

_End Flashback_

"So what happened?" Tanya asked.

JJ scoffed as if it was obvious. "She was gone before I woke up, avoided me for weeks before finally giving in and admitting to having feelings for me. We started an affair." JJ shook her head disappointed in her actions. "She said she would leave her husband 'at the right time' and that she loved me." JJ laugh bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Tanya said in reply.

JJ waved her hand. "Don't be. I'm slowly getting over it." JJ smiled and thought about how true that was when she looked at Tanya.

"Is the agent you were with Agent Prentiss by any chance?" Tanya asked although she was pretty sure it was.

"Yep, how did you know?" JJ asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Uhh-um-." Tanya stuttered, not sure how to reply.

"What?" JJ frowned.

"She, um, caught me checking you out a few times on that case we were working on a few days ago." Tanya blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "Let's just say I got _a lot _of angry looks." Tanya continued cautiously.

JJ's immediate reaction was to be angry at Emily but instead she just focused on the first part of Tanya's explanation. "So, you were checking me out, huh?" JJ smirked and moved closer to Tanya.

Tanya just blushed again before replying. "Maybe." She said looking away.

JJ laughed. "Don't worry; I don't mind a gorgeous woman like you checking me out." JJ winked. Tanya just giggled, glad she hadn't ruined anything.

Tanya cleared her throat. "Well, I'm gonna head, got a big day tomorrow with starting work and all."

JJ was disappointed that she was leaving but covered it up with a small smile and a nod. "You getting a cab then?" she asked Tanya pointing to her empty glass.

Tanya shook her head. "My apartments a few blocks away."

JJ smiled. "Well then, I'll walk with you." JJ said before finishing her scotch in one gulp and slipping on her blazer.

"Oh, there's no need really." Tanya said getting up off of the stool.

"What kind of person would I be if I let a beautiful woman walk home alone?" JJ smiled flirtatiously.

Tanya blushed slightly and nodded. They made their way down the streets in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable and filled with tension.

Tanya turned around to face JJ as they reached the steps of her apartment. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said to the blonde agent.

JJ didn't reply she just stepped closer to Tanya and pulled her flush against her. She was pretty sure that Tanya wouldn't freak out and JJ was right when she heard her gasp but also relax into her. She placed one hand on the brunette's waist and the other hand cupped her cheek before kissing her gently on the lips. As Tanya started to respond to the kiss, it quickly turned into something more passionate and lust-filled. Tanya wrapped her arms around JJ's neck whilst JJ moved her hand to the back of Tanya's head to keep her in place whilst the other daringly crept under her shirt stroking the tanned skin of her lower back. As their tongues fought for dominance they both couldn't help the moans that escaped them before they had to pull away for air.

They were both breathing heavily. "Do you want to come in?" Tanya breathed her hands still around JJ's neck whilst JJ's were under Tanya's shirt caressing her back. JJ instant reply was to say 'yes' but she stopped herself by shaking her head before noticing the way Tanya's face dropped and she started to pull away from the blonde.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, god I want to!" JJ smiled pulling her back. "I just want to do this right." she finished and at Tanya's confused look she continued. "I want to get to know you better, go on some dates." JJ smiled shyly. "Only if you want to of course, I mean you-." JJ was cut off by Tanya's soft lips on hers.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tanya said smiling brightly.

JJ breathed a sigh. "Ok, good, that's good. Well, I should go now because I really don't know if I can restrain myself any longer." JJ said letting her eyes wander over Tanya's body.

"You better!" Tanya said jokingly with a laugh.

"It's your fault for looking so hot." JJ smiled seductively before surprising herself with a bold move and squeezing Tanya's ass slightly.

Tanya giggled and blushed as JJ laughed at her reaction. "I better go." JJ said and Tanya nodded, she gave Tanya a lust-filled kiss.

"I'll call you." JJ whispered in her ear before walking away.

"You don't have my number!" Tanya shouted down the street at JJ.

JJ laughed softly to herself. "I have my ways." JJ shouted over her shoulder as she walked down the street smirking, knowing Tanya was watching her the whole way.


	3. Garcia & Emily

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

As soon as JJ arrived at work the next day she made her way into Garcia's lair. Garcia spun around in her chair when she saw JJ enter the room.

"Well hello there my blonde bombshell, what can I do for you today?" Garcia asked with a smile on her face

"Hey Pen, I need a favour." JJ asked with innocent eyes and an exaggerated pout.

"What?" Garcia narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"I need you to look up Agent Tanya Mays in the FBI employees database." JJ said like it was no big deal.

"Sure, but why?" Garcia asked tilting her head slightly, more than willing to do it but desperate to know the reason JJ wanted her to.

JJ shrugged her shoulders and glanced away. "Ok, you tell me right now or you can forget it" Garcia said firmly. JJ sighed, knowing Garcia wouldn't let it go.

"We worked a case with her a few days ago and I met her in a bar last night." JJ stated vaguely.

"Ohhh, you have a new lady friend." Garcia said almost bouncing in her chair. Garcia was the only one on the team that knew JJ was gay. It wasn't that she was ashamed or tried to hide it, she just didn't see the need to announce it to everyone. Garcia has asked her one night when they first met who her type was and JJ had answered. That was all there was to it. "What about Emily?" she added with a raised eyebrow. Garcia was also the only one who knew about Emily. JJ had needed someone to confide in when she need to let all her feelings out. Garcia had become her rock.

JJ stiffened at the questioned. "That's over now Pen, last night with Tanya was the first time in months I haven't thought about Emily. Even thought part of me will always love her, I won't beg her to stay with me or put my heart on the line again." JJ explained not meaning for all of that to come out.

Garcia smiled. "Well, good. I'm glad you're moving on." Although Garcia herself had always been rooting for JJ and Emily to make it work, but she was tired of seeing JJ looking so sad and worn out all the time. She could tell by the sparkle that had returned in JJ's eyes that she was more like herself. Garcia managed to bring up Tanya's information in seconds and JJ wrote down her number.

"Wait, that's all you want?" Garcia asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't want to know about her by reading through a file. I want to get to know her properly." JJ said firmly.

"I can still read it though, right?" Garcia asked with hopeful eyes pleading at JJ.

JJ rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle before starting to leave the room.

"JJ!" Garcia shouted making JJ turn around. "I'm glad you're happy again." Garcia said honestly. JJ felt herself tearing up slightly at the sincerity in her best friend's voice. She made her way over to Garcia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." JJ whispered before leaving.

* * *

JJ didn't get a chance to call Tanya until the end of day when she was alone in her office.

"Agent Mays" Tanya greeted over the phone, not knowing who was calling.

"H-hey, it's JJ." JJ said overcome with nerves.

"Oh, hi JJ!" Tanya said surprised to hear from JJ so soon although she had been anxious for the blonde agent to contact her.

"So, how was your first day at Quantico?" JJ asked and she couldn't help the smile appear on her face as she spoke to Tanya.

"It was busy but great. I think I'll like it here." Tanya said making JJ's heart flutter slightly.

"That's good. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine for dinner and a few drinks?" JJ said but when all she was met with was silence she back tracked. "I mean, it's ok if you don't-" JJ started.

"No, no! I'd love to, I just wasn't expecting that." Tanya laughed.

"Ok, great. What time do you finish?" JJ asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice but failing.

Tanya giggled. "Half an hour."

"Ok, I'll come by your office." JJ said.

"Sounds good. See you then." Tanya said the excitement also evident in her voice.

"Bye." JJ finished before hanging up reluctantly.

* * *

JJ made her way out of the bullpen to the elevator half an hour later. JJ was startled to see Emily standing there. They hadn't been alone together in the last few weeks because of Emily's obvious avoidance. JJ's whole body tensed but she sent a forced nod and smile over to Emily as she stood waiting for the elevator. JJ was surprised to hear Emily speak.

"JJ, c-can I come over later, y'know to t-talk?" Emily asked obviously nervous. JJ knew what 'talking' meant. It meant that Emily wanted her to fuck her brains out again.

"I've got plans, sorry." JJ said politely, not sorry in the slightest. She had a feeling that Emily would do this at some point.

"Oh, well what about tomorrow?" Emily asked unfazed.

"Emily, don't." JJ hissed lowering her voice and Emily was clearly startled at the change in JJs voice. "Stop playing games. You can't just break up with me, avoid me for weeks and then expect me to welcome you back into my life and my bed." JJ said with anger in her voice before taking a calming breath and walking quickly down the hallway to use the stairs instead, leaving Emily confused and bewildered.

* * *

JJ managed to calm herself down during her walk down the stairs but some of her anger was still there. JJ took a deep breath before walking into the bullpen where Tanya's office was. As she reached the door of Tanya's office she noticed it was open and Tanya was bending down looking through a drawer in the filing cabinet and JJ couldn't help but appreciate the view.

"Looking good." JJ smirked.

Tanya jumped in surprise before turning around quickly and smiling as she saw JJ leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." Tanya said lamely before pulling JJ into the office and closing the door. Tanya stared at her for a few moments feeling awkward about what to do next but JJ saved her from the trouble when she pulled her into a quick but firm kiss.

"Ready to get out of here?" she asked and Tanya nodded in reply.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Getting To Know You Better

JJ and Tanya entered the blondes apartment and Tanya immediately picked up on the fact that it didn't feel like a home, more like a bachelor pad.

"Not what you were expecting?" JJ asked Tanya with an eyebrow raised.

Tanya blushed in embarrassment realising she had been caught assessing the apartment. She went to apologise but JJ quickly cut her off.

"It's fine, I get this reaction from the few people that see this place." JJ laughed.

"The few people?" Tanya asked curiously

"Yeah, I only invite people here that I am comfortable or know really well." JJ said smiling.

"You don't know me really well." Tanya said tilting her head slightly.

"True…but I want to." JJ winked before wandering through to the kitchen. "Drink?" she called.

"A red wine would be great." Tanya was still smiling slightly from the comment JJ made. JJ emerged from the kitchen with Tanya's wine and a bottle of beer for herself.

"What happened to dinner?" Tanya asked with a laugh as they sat down on the sofa.

JJ blushed. "Well, I can't really cook so takeaway?" JJ asked with a chuckled.

Tanya laughed. "It's fine, I'm not even hungry."

JJ took the time to fully appreciate Tanya's outfit. She was wearing a red blouse showing a hint of cleavage paired with a tight black pencil skirt and heels. JJ didn't even try to hide the fact that she was undressing Tanya with her eyes and Tanya noticed.

"Eyes up here JJ." Tanya teased but her voice had a hint of lust in it which JJ could detect. She was really trying to control herself but Tanya was making it hard to and when Tanya bit down on her bottom lip it was enough to send JJ over the edge as she captured Tanya's lips with her own.

Tanya let out a moan at the unexpected action but responded just as passionately by moving her lips in sync with JJ's and wrapping an arm around her waist as JJ tangled her fingers in her hair.

JJ pushed Tanya down to lie down on the couch and managed to prop herself up on one elbow on top of her, never breaking their fiery kiss. Their tongues danced with each other's before JJ bit down lightly on Tanya's bottom lip. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's and breathing heavily.

"What happened to 'I want to get to know you better?'" Tanya breathed as JJ began placing sensual kisses down her neck.

"This is getting to know you better." JJ smirked as Tanya moaned underneath her, leaving no doubt that this was what the brunette wanted as well. JJ swiftly picked Tanya up, causing Tanya to tighten her legs around JJ's waist and lock her arms around her neck as she led them to the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, god." Tanya gasped as she came down from her fourth climax of the night. "Where did you learn how to do that." she asked JJ breathing heavily.

JJ just smirked and kissed Tanya again before Tanya lay her head down on JJ's chest and they wrapped their arms around each other and intertwined their legs. JJ pressed a final gentle kiss to Tanya's forehead as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

JJ woke up in the morning to find the space in the bed next to her empty. JJ sighed. She should have known this was too good to be true. She slipped on her short, black silk robe and padded down the hallway and into the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up.

She had to blink a few times when she saw Tanya standing at the kitchen counter making coffee wearing nothing but one of JJ's oversized checked shirts and once she got over the shock that Tanya had actually stayed she visibly gulped when she saw Tanya's long tanned legs on display. JJ smiled and crept up behind Tanya wrapping her arms around her waist from behind making Tanya jump slightly.

"Morning beautiful" she whispered as she placed a kiss to Tanya's neck. Tanya moaned and titled her head backwards giving JJ more access.

"Morning" Tanya breathed. JJ spun her around to face her keeping her arms around her waist as Tanya's draped their way around her neck. She gave Tanya as slow, sensual kiss and they both moaned as the kiss grew more passionate and pulled apart slightly then they heard a knock on the door.

"Just leave it." Tanya murmured as she kissed her way down JJ's jaw and neck.

"Was planning to." JJ moaned in pleasure tilting her head back placing her hands on Tanya's bare ass. The knocking continued on the door a few more times but they were too engrossed in each other to care.

JJ lifted Tanya up onto the countertop with ease and stepped in-between her legs, running one hand up and down her thigh slowly whilst the other began unbuttoning her shirt.

They both heard a loud gasp behind them and JJ's hands stilled as she turned around to see a shocked looking Emily standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Jesus, Emily! What the hell are you doing here?!" JJ asked her voice laced with annoyance more than anger when she realised she forgot to get back the key she gave to Emily.

Emily scoffed bitterly. "I thought you said you loved me JJ and now you're here fucking some sl-"

"Don't you dare!" JJ hissed. Her annoyance had quickly turned to anger when she heard Emily about to insult Tanya who was standing slightly behind JJ.

Emily scoffed again. "What it's true." She said pointing towards Tanya.

"No! You don't get to come here and dictate my life! We're over. So get out. Right now and leave the key behind." JJ said raising her voice slightly. "Get out!" she shouted louder when Emily didn't move and when JJ heard the door slam shut she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You ok?" JJ heard a soft voice behind her ask.

JJ laughed. "If I said yes would you believed me." JJ smiled slightly and Tanya laughed. "I just feel angry, she doesn't have the right to do that!" JJ finished. Tanya just pulled JJ to her and gave her a hug. JJ buried her head into Tanya's neck relishing in the comfort she was giving her.

"Thank you." JJ whispered before placing a gentle yet firm kiss on Tanya's lips. JJ stepped back slightly and let her eyes sweep up and down Tanya's body.

"Damn, you look good in my shirt." JJ said smirking running her hands over Tanya's hips. She can't believe how much Tanya had calmed her down with just a simple hug considering how angry she was a few minutes ago.

"You know, we've still got an hour before we have to be at work." JJ says and she slips the shirt off Tanya's shoulders.

"Oh, really, what could we do until then?" Tanya teases pulling at the ties of JJ's robe, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." JJ smiled seductively before capturing Tanya's lips passionately.


	5. I Know, Baby, I Know

**Hey guys! This is more of a JJ/Emily chapter but still a bit of JJ/Tanya in there. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

An hour later they both arrived at work with Tanya having to borrow some of JJ's clothes. JJ held the door open for Tanya as they arrived but before she could enter JJ pulled her back and gave her a quick passionate kiss which Tanya responded to. They were careful of people watching, they didn't want to become the gossip of the whole building. JJ smirked and motioned for Tanya to go through.

"I'll call you later? JJ asked lowering her voice slightly with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Tanya blushed.

"Great" JJ said with a smile before Tanya took off down the corridor and JJ made her way to the elevator. JJ looked back to watch Tanya retreat, staring at the curves of her body and her ass as she walked away. 'Damn' she thought. This was going to be a long day.

JJ made her way to her office with a smile on her face, greeting the team as she went.

* * *

An hour later she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." JJ said.

"We've got a case, briefing in 10." Hotch said before leaving quickly. JJ made her way to the roundtable room a few minutes later and saw that the rest of the team apart from Hotch and Rossi were already there.

JJ sat down and the team spoke amongst themselves. As the conversation died down, she could feel Morgan's eyes on her.

"You look different today." Morgan said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked defensively.

"Woah, nothing! You just look happier, more relaxed." Morgan said holding his hands up in defence of his comment

"Omg, you totally got laid." Garcia screeched before immediately slapping her hand over her mouth as if to take back the words she just said. JJ sent her a glare before looking towards Morgan who was grinning like an idiot.

"Ohh, so that's what it is. So who was he, do we know him?" Morgan said cheekily. JJ almost rolled her eyes at the question. Emily had a hard and cold expression on her face.

JJ was saved from an answer by Hotch and Rossi as they entered the room. The team evaluated the case quickly before deciding to read into it in more depth on the jet. She watched as Emily practically stormed out of the room and JJ realised she need to talk to her and sort this out soon.

* * *

"So, the unsub kills women in their 40-50s, no signs of sexual assault. " Rossi stated.

JJ nodded. "A lot of rage though. Stabbed multiple times in various areas of the body. Definite overkill." JJ concluded as the other nodded.

"From the depths of the wounds and the strength needed to kill like this, I think we can assume it is a male in his 20s or 30s." Reid said as he looked over the autopsy report.

"Ok, that's good. We have a start on a profile. Keep looking through the case notes. We land in an hour." Hotch said as everyone skimmed through the files.

JJ noticed Emily go to the back of the plan to get a cup of coffee and quickly followed her.

"Hey." JJ said and she noticed Emily jump slightly before turning round with a glare.

"What?" Emily snapped in reply.

"Look, I'm sorry about what you saw but you broke it off with me Emily, what do you expect me to do?" JJ said lowering her voice so only the two of them could be heard.

Emily sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…I just thought that you would take me back, you used to before." Emily said looking down when she realised how ridiculous she sounded.

JJ scoffed. "Yeah, that's because it was a couple of days later that you'd come back and I figured you had just freaked out about the whole 'affair with a lesbian' thing. All the moments I could be with you outweighed everything else so I took you back each time." JJ sighed. "This time it was 3 weeks with you pretending I didn't even exist and then I didn't even get a 'sorry', you just assumed I would take you back again and I know that's partly my fault." JJ finished.

"Oh." Emily whispered. It looked as though it was finally sinking.

"It killed me every time you left during the middle of the night or when you would ignore me at work or when you acted like any kind of contact with me disgusted you. It's my fault as well; I'm not just blaming you. We both made mistakes. I shouldn't have let it get this far." JJ paused when she saw Emily's face fall even more. "Don't get me wrong the few good times we had were amazing but look at us now." JJ said gesturing to the two of them. "We've ruined a great friendship and for what?" JJ said. "It will take time but we can move past this and we can both be happy." JJ said softly looking into Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered her eyes sad and regretful.

"I know, baby, I know." JJ smiled sadly before grabbing Emily's hand and squeezing it tightly making Emily's heart clench. JJ walked back to her seat on the jet leaving no doubt in either woman's mind that they were finally over.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, I'd love to know your opinions!**


End file.
